gleefandomcom-20200222-history
The Faberry Team
This is a peaceful community for people that think that L. Quinn Fabray and Rachel B. Berry should stay friends (or be in an actual relationship). Please, do not bash if you do not like them, or do not believe in them. Please respect other people's opinions! Overall Signatures # If you see my reflection in the snow covered hillsWell, the landslide brought you down 04:21, March 24, 2011 (UTC) #Got Mom and Dad And You've got My Libra invisible Pads.... 23:40, March 13, 2011 (UTC) #I Love Life [[User talk:BforBerry|[Life Loves You]]] 23:58, April 8, 2011 (UTC) #RachBrittzGlamazonBitch♥ ~Proud Pezberry Bitch!♥~ 23:49, March 13, 2011 (UTC) #SkySplitz #Daftendirekt Homework 02:36, March 14, 2011 (UTC) #Gleek1234567 #Santana Lopez"Get Up In My Grill" 00:30, March 15, 2011 (UTC) #Goldstarrach 00:47, March 15, 2011 (UTC) #[[User:Gleeful|'Gleeful ' At least I didn't fall and break my talent.]] Fanfic Talk 01:10, April 22, 2011 (UTC) #SeddieShiper29 #Ke$ha (We R Who We R) 14:22, March 16, 2011 (UTC) #)Quinn Celeste Fabray (Finn's Big Gay Beard....) 07:20, March 17, 2011 (UTC) #Gleek4lifee 22:01, March 17, 2011 (UTC) # 23:24, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Blondie (FABERRY FOREVER BITCH!) #Lovin' Touchin Squeezin, Finchel Forever <3 23:57, March 18, 2011 (UTC) #QUINNYGIRL! GO!! EKmetko123 #RandomnessAndPuckleberryAndSeddieAndImmaGleek 23:29, March 19, 2011 (UTC) #[[User: Gleek5|'CRAZY']] DOESN'T EVEN BEGIN TO COVER IT'00:36, March 23, 2011 (UTC) #DazzlingGleek They should be friends :) 04:54, March 24, 2011 (UTC) friends or more I don't care they're awesome! #Open Your Heart To Me Finchel Forever #Trouty Mouth If you tried hard enough you could suck a baby's head #[[User: Gleefinchelbartie|'What's that look called?]] [[User talk:Gleefinchelbartie|'Sexy school girl, librarian chic']] 18:24, March 27, 2011 (UTC) #QRGleek - Zombie Double Rainbows 21:49, March 28, 2011 (UTC) #Im a 9 year old gleek . Does that matter ? 03:54, March 30, 2011 (UTC) #FaitfullyFinchel. #[[User: AoiFe_OLivia|'You' WANNA be ]][[User talk: AoiFe_OLivia|'a LOSER' Like Me?!! ]]ab # Finchel_Love.x # Did you know that dolphins are just gay sharks? --Omgleefreak 19:06, April 21, 2011 (UTC) # User:Gleevent #will always get it right in my eyes]]--Finn+Rachel=love 22:48, April 23, 2011 (UTC)]] # Shaelynn; Everyone knows. # LoserLikeMe 00:25, April 26, 2011 (UTC) #sparks fly it's like electricity 20:57, April 26, 2011 (UTC) #Leaberryfanatic :) # Samchel:D 23:10, April 28, 2011 (UTC)Samchel:D Just hear him out. # 38. --Maxymax123 23:07, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Just as friends though 39. be in a relationship 40. This. <3 ((FrancEngland 18:48, May 1, 2011 (UTC))) 41. love it --Lucy xx 16:10, May 5, 2011 (UTC) 42. BRITTANA AND FABERRY ARE HOT 12:38, May 13, 2011 (UTC) SEXY COUPLE MENT TO BE! 43.Pretending - they should be friends Friendship Only Signatures Alliances *Samtana *Brittana/Santitany *Finntana *Pucktana *Quick *Puck-cedes *Klaine Relationship Enemies *Quam *Fabson/Fuinn *Puckleberry *Finchel *[[User:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Rigby']] [[User talk:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Aww man! This sucks.']] 14:38, March 16, 2011 (UTC) *St berry *Me: I <3 Fabson and Puckleberry *Raine *Read my lips: It's Finchel, BITCHES!! 01:39, April 24, 2011 (UTC) * [[User:Gleek170|'Finn:']] [[User talk:Gleek170|'You ARE an IDIOT!']] [[User:Gleek170|'(and you know what this is about!)']] 23:05, May 6, 2011 (UTC) I really just want them to be friends! Friendship Enemies Add yourself if you do not want them to be friends: *N/A Faberry Royalty Queen- BforBerry---Faberry [[User talk:BforBerry|'Trumps']] 04:50, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Princesses- *GleeGirl- Look Into The Mirror, Who’s Inside there? The One With The Long Hair 23:48, April 25, 2011 (UTC) *Dr.Stinky- If you wait too long for something A zombie will go all technologic on you 03:21, April 28, 2011 (UTC) *Gleek5 *SantitanyShipper89 [[User: Gleek5|'Prevent violence']] Give me your lunch money. 02:48, April 28, 2011 (UTC) King- ATF Pictures 2eya06t.jpg 00009.jpg Screen shot 2011-03-01 at 8.07.26 PM.png Tumblr lhepedUxZd1qf29v6o1 500.jpg Untitled 1.jpg LeaandDianna.jpg Quinn-rach.jpg LeaandDianna.jpg TEAM RULES #You have to have an account to join #You can't go around spamming other ship's pages #Don't delete anything that isn't yours #Respect other people's point of view Please abide by these rules to keep the Wiki a happy and safe place for all Gleeks to enjoy! ''' '''WE ARE ALL ONE BIG FAMILY Category:Teams